Project Summary/Abstract The OPH Laboratory is applying for the cooperative agreement titled: ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories (U18), announcement number RFA-FD-15- 023, with anticipation of funding 2015 through 2020 for maintaining accreditation and perform enhancements, including expanding the scope of accreditation. The Louisiana Department of Health and Hospitals, Office of Public Health (OPH) Laboratory, under the ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation funding, plans to obtain accreditation in 2017 for specific tests performed by the laboratory that support the Louisiana Center for Environmental Health and associated programs including the Retail Food Program and Food and Drug Unit, and to maintain accreditation to ISO/IEC 17025:2005 for these tests. The Louisiana Retail Food Program objective is to prevent and minimize food-borne disease outbreaks through consulting, monitoring, issuance of permits and regulation of food establishments. The Food and Drug Unit regulates a variety of activities and processes pertaining to food, drugs, and cosmetics in the State of Louisiana. As the primary regulatory food testing laboratory for the State of Louisiana in support of the Center for Environmental Health, and working for and with the Retail Food Program and Food and Drug Unit, as well as the OPH Epidemiology Program, microbiological and chemical analyses performed on behalf of the state?s manufactured food regulatory programs will be conducted within the scope of our accreditation. The OPH Laboratory is willing and able to participate in this opportunity, and is fully committed to increase the analytical capacity for FDA in conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standard (MFRPS), increase our ability to share laboratory results for enforcement and surveillance, and participate in advancement of a nationally integrated food safety system to protect the nation?s food supply.